Journey Into Mystery
Journey Into Mystery is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $3.99. Publication Dates Last Issue :Journey Into Mystery #655: 28 Aug 2013 Current Issue :Journey Into Mystery: The Birth of Krakoa #1: 12 Sep 2018 Next Issue :none Status Final issue was #655. Characters Main Characters *'Thor' - WikiPedia Allies Enemies *'Loki' - Thor's Brother. - WikiPedia Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Journey Into Mystery: The Birth of Krakoa #1 Journey Into Mystery #655 Journey Into Mystery #654 Past Storylines Collections Hardcovers *'Marvel Masterworks: Atlas Era Journey Into Mystery, vol. 1' - Collects #1-10. - WorldCat - ISBN 078512926X *'Marvel Masterworks: Atlas Era Journey Into Mystery, vol. 2' - Collects #11-20. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785134999 *'Marvel Masterworks: Atlas Era Journey Into Mystery, vol. 3' - Collects #21-30. - WorldCat - ISBN 078514188X *'Marvel Masterworks: Atlas Era Journey Into Mystery, vol. 4' - Collects #31-40. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785159258 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Mighty Thor, vol. 10' - Collects #184-194. "An unimaginable destructive force is marching across the universe - one so powerful that before he can face it, the Mighty Thor must travel across Hela's realm of the dead and face off in battle against no less than all-father Odin himself before it can be stopped!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785150463 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Mighty Thor, vol. 11' - Collects #195-205. "When Odin sends Thor on a quest to the World's End, Loki looses Mangog, the monster powered by the anger and hatred of a billion beings! It's an all-out epic that leads to the tragic death of the All-father Odin. But death is not the end! Pluto, Lord of Hades, comes to claim Odin's soul -and a war with Hela, Norse Queen of the Dead, erupts. Then, an experiment by the Rigellian Colonizers unleashes Ego-Prime! The cosmic menace embarks on a time-twisting, evolution-bending rampage -and once the dust settles, Thor and company will be exiled to Earth. And to top it off, Mephisto pits Thor against the ones he loves the most." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785158855 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Mighty Thor, vol. 12' - Collects #206-216. "Hail Asgard! Hail Thor! Hail a great big battle with the Absorbing Man and Loki that takes the Thunder God to Rutland, Vermont! Next comes Mercurio the Four-Dimensional Man, a mystery at the mystic ring of Stonehenge, and Ulik the King of the Trolls’ attempt to wrest Mjlonir from Thor’s hand and conqueror Earth. That’s just the warm up, though! Thor, the Warriors Three and Hildegard return to Asgard to free Odin from alien slavers. With the All-Father at their side, an adventure across the stars worthy of the gods begins. But waiting in the Dark Nebula, the 4-D Man and Xorr the Spawner of Worlds stand in the way of Thor and his rescue of the Lady Sif!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785166211 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Mighty Thor, vol. 13' - Collects #217-228, plus Marvel Treasury Edition #3. "Prepare to behold one of the greatest sagas in the annals of Asgard when the Mighty Thor teams up with Hercules! It’s page after page of boasts, battles and broken bones as the two titans fight their way into Pluto’s underworld to save the lovely Krista! And that’s not all we have in store for you: Thor, Sif and Balder’s journey across the cosmos to stop the mysterious Black Stars from destroying the Rigellian homeworld; the unstoppable Destroyer returns; Galactus’ herald Firelord makes his debut; and the origin of Ego the Living Planet is revealed!" - *'Thor: If Asgard Should Perish' - Collects #242-253. "To save the very universe, Thor and the Warriors Three travel through time to stop the deadly Time Twisters! Then, it's off to Costa Verde to face the new threat of Firelord-but when Thor gets mindcontrolled, only Jane Foster can save the day! And when Mangog storms the gates of Asgard, Thor must rescue his father, Odin from Hela herself! Witness the God of Thunder in some of his earliest battles! Featuring the threats of Ulik, Zarrko the Tomorrow Man and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149775 *'Thor: The Quest for Odin' - Collects #255-266. "When Odin disappears from Asgard, it's up to Thor and the Warriors Three, Balder and Sif to find him! See Thor quest across the vastness of space, through alien worlds and upon the dreaded Doomsday Star! Plus: an unexpected battle between Thor and Odin, father vs. son! Featuring the villainy of the Stone-Men from Saturn and, of course, Loki-on the throne of Asgard itself!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149813 *'Thor: Worldengine' - Collects #491-494 & Journey Into Mystery #10. "Thor and Beta Ray Bill have taken ill! Yggdrassil, the World Tree, has been grafted with an engine to hasten its destruction and bring about Ragnarok and the end of the world! What mysterious villain is behind it all, and can Thor figure it out in time to save all of existence? And when the God of Thunder finds an unlikely ally in the form of Amora, the Enchantress, his longtime foe, could there be romance blossoming between these age-old enemies?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149821 *'Thor by J. Michael Straczynski, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. - WorldCat - ISBN 078513011X *'Thor by J. Michael Straczynski, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 3 #7-12 & 600. "With the mighty God of Thunder and Asgard to full glory, Thor is back in action with a vengeance! But as the Asgardians returned to this life and Thor returned to Midgard, so came the ills that have plagued the gods and man for millennia. Now, for the first time since their rebirth, Thor and his fellow hero-gods must venture forth from the Shining City to confront the growing evils that amass on their horizon – and within their walls." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130349 *'Thor: Ages of Thunder' - Collects the Ages of Thunder, Reign of Blood, Man of War & God-Sized Special one-shots. "As the Mighty Thor reclaims his rightful spot in the Marvel Pantheon, we join Matt Fraction and Patrick Zircher as they examine the triumphs and tragedies that have befallen the God of Thunder across the eons. As all the things he holds dearest are threatened by unimaginable forces of evil, Thor must rise up, again and again, to hold the line against terror and chaos as only the God of Thunder can! Plus, For countless millennia, over and again has the mighty, thunderous, impetuous, petulant god Thor raged and rebelled against the leadership of his father and lord, the all-powerful Odin. The capricious tantrums of a selfish titan, spoiled by his own power. But... Odin Has Had Enough! And so as the cycle is repeated in all ages, Thor must ultimately face the fullest wrath of the enraged All-Father! Then, his name was Skurge, and men and god alike knew him as Executioner... and the legend of his life and death reverberate across the walls of Heaven itself. In Asgard, though... no one can quite remember What happened to him. How did he live? How did he die? And why does everyone in Asgard remember it differently? There's trickery at hand so vile even Loki joins Thor in trying to unravel it." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785135677 *'Thor by J. Michael Straczynski, vol. 3' - Collects #601-603 & Giant Size Finale. "Has Thor turned his back on Asgard? Has Asgard turned its back on Thor?! After a series of monumental and cataclysmic events, the God of Thunder's life has changed completely! What unexpected way do his true friends figure out to help him? And what could possibly be the next step in the devious Loki's sinister schemes and machinations?" - WorldCat - ISBN 078514269X *'Siege: Thor' - Collects #607-610, plus New Mutants #11 & Siege: Loki. "Asgard lies under Siege! As the evil eye of Norman Osborn falls on Asgard, what happens to neighboring Broxton, Oklahoma? What unexpected enemies will be drawn to the scene like carrion to a carcass? And what unlikely heroes will rise to the town's defense? The Asgardians face the battle of their lives—and the showdown that's coming may end their new life on Earth as quickly as it began!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148132 *'Thor: The World Eaters' - Collects #615-621 & #620.1. "In the wake of Siege, Asgard must take its proper place as the Golden Realm, most glorious of the Nine Worlds of myth. But that means Thor's home isn't just a beacon - it's a target! And what happens to the Asgardians and the denizens of all Nine Worlds - including Earth! - when a dark, destructive force from another reality comes on the warpath?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148388 *'Journey Into Mystery: Fear Itself' - Collects #626.1 & 627-631. "Everyone in Asgard remembers Loki’s previous life — but they’re all strangers to him, and fully intend to keep it that way. Desperate, Loki conjures up a mystical means of eavesdropping on their private thoughts — but what he learns doesn’t make him happy. And the lesson may cost him his life!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078515261X *'Journey Into Mystery: Terrorism Myth' - Collects #632-636. "With a little help from a little god, Nightmare has forged his ultimate weapon: a crown that makes him King of Fear. Will Daimon Hellstrom, the Son of Satan, let Loki get away with his unwitting villainy? Nightmare is consolidating his hold on the world, and the time for heroism is over. Now it’s time for something else. Plus: The stage is set for a deadly new year when the most unpopular boy in Asgard receives a certain four-pawed, fire-breathing present. What will Loki do with this most unwelcome gift?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785163700 *'The Mighty Thor/Journey Into Mystery: Everything Burns' - Collects #642-645, plus The Mighty Thor #18-22. "The first Aesir/Vanir war was the darkest time in Asgard’s past — so dark it was seared from their history books. But now, rebels strike against Asgard, and a second Aesir/Vanir war breaks out! As Surtur’s all-consuming fire rages across the nine worlds, Thor and Loki go on the run. Thor hatches an unconventional plan to stop everything burning, while a desperate Loki journeys into the heart of Surtur’s fiery kingdom to...parlay? What vile secret hides at the heart of this new war? Can the All-Mother of Asgardia save the nine realms? And when Thor finds himself trapped in the underworld, the truth about Loki is finally revealed! As Loki’s future and past collide, who will judge a god?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161686 Omnibus Hardcovers *'The Mighty Thor Omnibus, vol. 1' - Collects #83-120 & Annual #1.- WorldCat - ISBN 0785149732 *'The Mighty Thor Omnibus, vol. 2' - Collects #121-152 & Annual #2, plus Not Brand Echh #3.- WorldCat - ISBN 0785167838 *'The Mighty Thor Omnibus, vol. 3' - Collects #153-194. - - (forthcoming, September 2017) *'Thor by Walter Simonson Omnibus' - Collects #337-355, #357-369, #371-382 & Balder the Brave #1-4 - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146334 *'Thor by J. Michael Straczynski Omnibus' - Collects vol. 3 #1-12, #600-603, Giant-Size Finale, plus Fantastic Four #536-537. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785140298 *'Loki: Journey Into Mystery by Kieron Gillen Omnibus' - Collects #622-645, plus Exiled #1, New Mutants #42-43 & Mighty Thor #18-21. - - (forthcoming, August 2017) Trade Paperbacks *'Marvel Masterworks: The Mighty Thor, vol. 1' - Collects #83-100. "While vacationing along the coast of Norway, Dr. Donald Blake happened upon a secret chamber and inside it found a strange, gnarled cane. Upon striking the cane a shower of lightning rained down and the hobbled doctor found himself transformed into the Mighty Thor, God of Thunder and champion of Asgard!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785145680 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Mighty Thor, vol. 2' - Collects #101-110. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785150641 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Mighty Thor, vol. 3' - Collects #111-120 & Annual #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785150668 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Mighty Thor, vol. 4' - Collects #121-130. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785167641 *'Marvel Masterworks: The Mighty Thor, vol. 5' - Collects #131-140 & Annual #2. - *'Essential Thor, vol. 1' - Collects #83-112 (in B&W). "Relive meek Dr. Donald Blake's transformation into the legendary God of Thunder in this collection of the Mighty Thor's earliest classic adventures! With his mystical hammer Mjolnir at his side, Thor sets out to bring justice to Earth." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118667 *'Essential Thor, vol. 2' - Collects #113-136 & Annual #1-2 (in B&W). "Witness classic cosmic clashes between the God of Thunder and his evil stepbrother, Loki, the Absorbing Man, the Destroyer, and more of his most fearsome foes! Plus: Thor's first journey into the Black Galaxy and a reporter's firsthand account of Asgard! Guest-starring the Avengers and featuring the first appearance of Hercules!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078513381X *'Essential Thor, vol. 3' - Collects #137-166 (in B&W). "Trolls, giants, aliens and clowns await in the third thunderous anthology of Thor! The Mighty One faces a god of death! A living planet! Ragnarok itself and...a jail term!? Kang the Conqueror, the Super-Skrull and more! Featuring the first appearance of the scintillating Sif! Plus: the origin of that perennial perilous party crasher, the Wrecker! Guest-starring Adam Warlock and Galactus!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785121498 *'Essential Thor, vol. 4' - Collects #167-195 (in B&W). "If it's not one thing, it's another — but everyone's favorite thunder god is on top of it all...even when he's inhabiting his evil foster brother's body! Trouble comes from all directions with cosmic clashes against Galactus and the Stranger; demonic doings from Surtur and Mephisto; and Dr. Doom, the Wrecker and Mangog picking up the slack! Plus: giants, trolls, demons, robots and more." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785130764 *'Essential Thor, vol. 5' - Collects #196-220 (in B&W). "Thor, God of Thunder, wields Mjolnir across the nine worlds to save lives and thwart those who would imperil the Earth - the Absorbing Man, Demon Druid and Mercurio the 4th-Dimensional Man - and the greatest threats the universe has ever known: Mephisto; Xorr the God-Jewel; Ego the Living Planet; and Surtur, the Fire-Demon! Also featuring Asgardian favorites the Warriors Three, Balder, Heimdall, Odin and Sif!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785150935 *'Essential Thor, vol. 6' - Collects #221-247 (in B&W). "Thrill to Thor's descent into Pluto's dark realm, the first appearance of Firelord, Galactus' battle with Ego the Living Planet, Loki's invasion of Earth, the search for an errant Odin and a trip into the end of time courtesy of Zarrko the Tomorrow Man!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785163298 *'Essential Thor, vol. 7' - Collects #248-271 & Annual #5-6 (in B&W). "High fantasy abounds when Thor and his Silver Screen sidekicks, Sif and the Warriors Three, go a-questing to save Asgard and rescue All-Father Odin! Watch as Thor takes on two technological terrors with a little help from Iron Man and the billion-dollar, blockbusting Avengers! Journey into the mythic past as Thor battles Hercules, the Prince of Power! And then make the jump to light speed as the Thunder God teams up with the soon-to-be Marvel movie mega-stars the Guardians of the Galaxy!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785166831 *'Thor Epic Collection, vol. 1: The God of Thunder' - Collects #83-109. "While vacationing in Norway, Dr. Donald Blake discovered a strange, gnarled cane. Upon striking it, a shower of lightning rained down and the hobbled doctor found himself transformed into Thor, God of Thunder! In these pages you'll journey across the Rainbow Bridge to Eternal Asgard, and meet Lord Odin, Heimdall, Balder, and Thor's evil half-brother, Loki." - *'Thor Epic Collection, vol. 2: When Titans Clash' - Collects #110-130 & Annual #1. "Set off on Asgardian adventures featuring the fight-to-end-all-fights between Thor and the Incredible Hulk; the return of the Grey Gargoyle; the debut of the Absorbing Man and the unstoppable Destroyer; Thor and Loki’s exile to Skornheim; and the introduction of Hercules and the Greek gods! It all leads to an epic adventure that pits Thor against Hercules and concludes in the depths of Pluto’s Underworld." - *'Thor Epic Collection, vol. 4: To Wake the Mangog' - Collects #154-174. "Mangog threatens to unsheathe the Odinsword and bring Ragnarok upon the Norse gods." - *'Thor Epic Collection, vol. 11: A Kingdom Lost' - Collects #303-319 & Annual #9-10. "Thor returns to Earth, but the enemies of Asgard aren't going to wait for him back home! Foes fit for a god one and all-from the Wrecking Crew and Galactus' heralds Gabriel and Firelord to the Frost Giants and Drax the Destroyer- come for a piece of the Asgardian Avenger. Speaking of Avengers, Thor team-ups with Iron Man to confront some of the strangest and most gruesome villains in the Marvel Universe. Then, Loki conspires to pit his half-brother against the stone men of Easter Island and the great dragon Fafnir. Topping it off are all-new Tales of Asgard and two Annual adventures featuring Odin vs. Dormammu and Thor joined with the gods of countless pantheons against the God-Eater." - *'Thor Epic Collection, vol. 16: War of the Pantheons' - Collects #383-400. "It's the beginning of a new era for the mighty Thor - but it just might be the end of the Norse gods! With Asgard adrift in space, Thor must sacrifice all when he finds himself in a losing battle to protect the planet Pangoria against the unimaginably powerful Celestials! But when Seth the Serpent God unleashes an all-out assault on Asgard, can the Norse gods defeat his ruthless army without their greatest warrior? Plus: Thor takes on the Hulk, clashes with the Celtic Lord of Lightning, battles Quicksand, and tackles the maddening Mongoose alongside Spider-Man! Earth Force targets Hogun for death! A watershed moment for Captain America! Surtur makes his demonic return!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078518788X *'Thor Epic Collection, vol. 17: In Mortal Flesh' - Collects #401-418 & Annual #14. "To spare a life, Thor makes the ultimate sacrifice! With the fate of his friend Eric Masterson in the balance, Thor steps in — and finds himself once again bonded to a mortal form! But which deadly foe will bring about such dire straits? Could it be Quicksand? The maniacal Mongoose? A new Executioner? Or as an untethered Asgard drifts into the Negative Zone, Annihilus?" - - (forthcoming, August 2017) *'Thor Epic Collection, vol. 23: Worldengine' - Collects #491-502, plus Captain America vol. 1 #449, Iron Man vol. 1 #326, Avengers vol. 1 #396, & Thor: The Legend. - - (forthcoming, June 2018) *'Thor: Gods, Gladiators & The Guardians of the Galaxy' - Collects #267-271 & Annual #5-6. "The God of Thunder’s most thrilling adventures are chronicled in this tumultuous, time-spanning tome! First, Thor tackles two technological terrors: the dastardly Damocles and his Cobalt Cannon, and the computerized consciousness called FAUST! Then, it’s a war of the gods as Thor and his followers take on Marvel’s resident Prince of Power, Hercules, and his own awesome army! And last but not least, the far-flung futuristic finale features Thor and Marvel’s soon-to-be Silver Screen stars the Guardians of the Galaxy in blazing battle against Korvac and his Minions of Menace!" - WorldCat - ISBN 078518435X *'Thor: Ragnarok' - Collects #272-278. "The menace of Loki! The attack of the massive Midgard Serpent! The death of Balder! The sacrifice of Odin! Deadly battles with trolls and giants! The debut of a new redheaded Thor! All-out war with the forces of Hela! Does the fate of Asgard lie in the hands of a human reporter? As Ragnarok, the end of all the gods, looms on the horizon, Thor and allies Sif, Odin and the Warriors Three do all they can to stop it — but even their best may not be enough!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149783 *'Thor: The Eternals Saga, Vol. 1' - Collects #283-291 & Annual #7. "Thor stands alone against the Deviant and Eternals – while mankind stands doomed! Can even a Thunder God prevail?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124047 *'Thor: The Eternals Saga, Vol. 2' - Collects #292-301. "The war between gods and Eternals may be over, but Thor's still left to face the Fourth Celestial Host - along with the fearsome Fafnir, the devastating Destroyer and, as ever, the larcenous Loki! Plus: a gathering of gods! The mystery of Mother Nature! The legends of Asgard across the millennia as told by the ultimate Eye-witness! Guest-starring the Valkyrie and the Young Gods!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785124055 *'Thor Visionaries - Walter Simonson, vol. 1' - Collects #337-348. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131892 *'Thor Visionaries - Walter Simonson, vol. 2' - Collects #349-355, 357-359. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131906 *'Thor Visionaries - Walter Simonson, vol. 3' - Collects #360-369. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785131914 *'Thor Visionaries - Walter Simonson, vol. 4' - Collects #371-374 & Balder the Brave #1-4. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785127119 *'Thor Visionaries - Walter Simonson, vol. 5' - Collects #375-382. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785127372 *'Thor: Alone Against the Celestials' - Collects #387-389. - WorldCat - ISBN 0871359340 *'Thor vs. Seth, the Serpent God' - Collects #395-400. "Seth, the Egyptian God of Death, has set his sights on Asgard, and he won't stop until he's exterminated the entire race! It's an all-out war between the gods, with Seth pulling out all the stops and winning! But is it possible? Is Odin still alive? Guest-starring Earth-Force and the Black Knight! And what hope does Thor have against Surtur the Fire-Demon, the one villain Odin has never been able to permanently defeat?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146350 - (forthcoming, December 2010) *'Thor: Blood & Thunder' - Collects #468-471, plus Silver Surfer #86-88, Warlock Chronicles #6-7, and Warlock and the Infinity Watch #23-25. "When the God of Thunder goes berserk, the most powerful heroes in the universe may not be able to stop him! See Thor tear through the ranks of Beta Ray Bill, the Silver Surfer, Adam Warlock, Dr. Strange, Drax the Destroyer and Thanos! And when the mad Thor gets his hands on the Infinity Gem of Power, even Odin may be powerless to stop him!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785150943 *'Thor: World Engine' - Collects #491-494. "Thor, once God of Thunder, once the mightiest of those in Asgard, is now a dying mortal man. Our destiny, our very existence, depends on his determination and courage for he seeks to stop that which was not meant to be stopped, that which cannot be stopped—the machine created to destroy humanity as we know it." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785102175 *'Thor: Sunlight & Shadows' - Collects #495 & 497-502. "Two Lokis, three Thors — no Asgard!? Enemies become allies, comrades become strangers, and gods become mortals in Thor’s final pre-Onslaught saga! The World Tree Yggdrasil has been tricked into believing that Asgard no longer deserves its place in the multiverse, but the Thunder God will carve one himself if he has to — no matter what magic, or lack thereof, stands in his way! It’s a saga spanning from the sewers to the heavens — with Frost Giants, Trolls, gangsters, robots, frogs and more!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785162674 *'Thor Visionaries: Mike Deodato Jr.' - Collects #491-494, 498-500. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785114084 *'Thor: Lost Gods' - Collects #503-513. "Thor is dead! Asgard has been destroyed! Its gods are scattered across the Earth, living mortal lives with no memory of their past selves! Can Sif, Balder, Ulik the Troll, the Warriors Three, the Enchantress and the other Lost Gods discover the truth about themselves in time to stop the world-destroying plot of Seth, God of Death?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149805 *'Thor by Dan Jurgens & John Romita Jr., vol. 1' - Collects vol. 2 #1-8. "Thor returns from Heroes Reborn to find the gods of at least three pantheons against him! Plus: Who is the Destroyer, and who will be destroyed?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785137491 *'Thor by Dan Jurgens & John Romita Jr., vol. 2' - Collects vol. 2 #9-13 & Annual 1999. "When Perrikus and the Dark Gods of Narcisson take over Asgard, it's up to Thor to save the day - along with unlikely allies in Hercules and the indestructible Destroyer! Plus: The thunder god juggles his new mortal life as Jake Olson with his heroic responsibilities, and faces a deadly battle against Doctor Doom! And who is Marnot?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785146326 *'Thor by Dan Jurgens & John Romita Jr., vol. 3' - Collects vol. 2 #14-17, plus Iron Man #21-22, Peter Parker: Spider-Man #11, and Juggernaut: The Eighth Day. "Asgard's in shambles, Odin's not who he seems, and Enrakt the Enchanter has been following the thunder god far more closely than suspected!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785143858 *'Thor by Dan Jurgens & John Romita Jr., vol. 4' - Collects vol. 2 #18-25 & Annual 2000. "Thanos has gathered artifacts that threaten Earth's very existence, and he's got the all-powerful Mangog at his side! Thor, Odin and the Scarlet Witch battle Enrakt the Enchanter in another dimension! Plus: Loki! Mephisto! And is Jake Olson a murderer?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149279 *'Thor: The Dark Gods' - Collects vol. 2 #9-13. "Upon his return from an adventure in an alternate universe, Thor has discovered the Golden Realm in ruins and his fellow gods missing... perhaps even dead. As if that weren't bad enough, a brush with death has forced the thunder god to merge with simple mortal Jake Olson. Now, the Asgardian Avenger faces his greatest challenge yet as he must locate his wounded father, break the chains of imprisonment which bind his people and defeat the dastardly Dark Gods, the seemingly unbeatable beings who have destroyed his hallowed homeland. Will the added power of the Olypian called Hercules and the former foe known as the Destroyer tip the scales, or will the famed Rainbow Bridge shine no more?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785107398 *'Thor: Across All Worlds' - Collects vol. 2 #28-35. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149759 - (forthcoming, December 2010) *'Thor: The Death of Odin' - Collects vol. 2 #36-43 & Annual 2001. "An ancient enemy walks the world of Midgard, known to us as Earth. Victory comes at a terrible price--one that will alter forever the very hierarchy of the gods and thrust the son of Odin into a new and perilous role." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785149791 *'The Mighty Thor Book 1: The Death of Odin' - Collects vol. 2 #39-44. "Thor! God of Thunder! From immortal Asgard he hails, the mightiest warrior of all mythology! Wielder of the enchanted Uru hammer, Mjolnir, he is master of the storm and the lightning! Now, he must go beyond! For an ancient enemy walks the world of Midgard, known to us as Earth! And when the battle is won, victory will come at a terrible price - one that will alter forever the very hierarchy of the gods... and thrust the son of Odin into a new and perilous role: Lord of Asgard." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785109250 *'The Mighty Thor Book 2: Lord of Asgard' - Collects vol. 2 #45-50. "In the wake of Odin's heroic sacrifice, Thor is called upon to fulfill his father's legacy as lord and master of the Eternal Realm - leaving Earth's protection in the hands of the untested Tarene! But an old foe of the Thunder God has embarked on a quest for immortality, one that may spell the end of both Midgard's fledgling guardian and Thor's new reign! And from beyond the stars comes an even more formidable foe, one whose sights are set on dethroning Asgard's new liege and wiping the Norse Gods from the pages of history. It's Thor, Lord of Asgard vs. Desak, Destroyed of Pantheons!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785110208 *'The Mighty Thor Book 3: Gods on Earth' - Collects vol. 2 #51-58, plus Iron Man #64, Avengers #63, & Marvel Double-Shot #1. "Once upon a time, Asgard was ruled by Odin - whose might, wisdom and power were exalted throughout the cosmos. Those he ruled hoped his flame might burn forever, but that flame was extinguished when Odin died at the hand of Surtur. Odin's power and throne were inherited by his son - Thor, God of Thunder. For years, he lived on Earth as protector, champion and Avenger - endearing himself to the entire world. Having lived a mortal's life, Earth's well-being was of paramount importantce to Thor. But his ascension to the throne interfered with that mission. Asgard's interests forced him to ignore Earth. So using a power only the greatest of gods might possess, Asgard's liege transported Asgard to Earth, where it now floats majestically above New York City. There does the conflict begin..." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111263 *'The Mighty Thor Book 4: Spiral' - Collects vol. 2 #60-67. "See how the Thunder God's presence on Earth affects the lives of people both ordinary and extraordinary - and not for the better - as Thor is besieged from without and bedeviled from within." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785111271 *'The Mighty Thor Book 5: The Reigning' - Collects vol. 2 #68-74. "Not everything is wonderful in Thor's utopia of the future. While new friendships flourish for a visitor from the present, the truth he's discovering threatens to tear everything apart. Worlds collide as revolt strikes Thor's perfect world of tomorrow, and the Lord of Asgard moves to permanently crush the growing resistance to his absolute rule over Earth!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785112472 *'The Mighty Thor Book 6: Gods and Men' - Collects vol. 2 #75-79. "The heavens tremble as all the Thunder God has built comes to ruins — and those closest to Thor betray him! Only one can wield Mjolnir, the mighty mystic Uru hammer. Will it be Thor — or his son, Magni? And must the son kill the father to restore peace on Earth?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785115285 *'Avengers Disassembled: Thor' - Collects vol. 2 #80-85. "Ragnarok appears to have come for the gods of Asgard, and only Thor and his Avengers allies might be able to stave off that fate — but will the Thunder God be Asgard’s savior, or the architect of its downfall? In search of new wisdom, Thor must repeat the ordeals of Odin — and the price may be too terrible for even an immortal to pay! Beset on all sides by treacherous foes from his past, the God of Thunder leads the tattered remnants of the forces of Asgard on a desperate quest, as the Realm Eternal burns." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785115994 *'Thor by J. Michael Straczynski, vol. 1' - Collects vol. 3 #1-6. "Returned to the pantheon of great Marvel heroes, the Asgardian God of Thunder is reunited with the mortal form of Dr. Don Blake. Together, they must reckon with the legacy of the mythic Norse kingdom and the awakening of its immortal heroes - but in a world that may not want them back!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117229 *'Thor by J. Michael Straczynski, vol. 2' - Collects vol. 3 #7-12 & 600. "For the first time since their rebirth, Thor and his fellow hero-gods must venture forth from the Shining City to confront the growing evils that amass on their horizon - and within their walls." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785117601 *'Thor by J. Michael Straczynski, vol. 3' - Collects #601-603 & Giant-Size Finale. "Mjolnir lies shattered, the blood of a god splattered upon the many shards strewn around Thor's feet. With his half-brother in exile and without the power of his greatest weapon, Loki's gambit has come down to this: merging the fate of Asgard with Doctor Doom's Latveria." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785129502 *'Thor: Latverian Prometheus' - Collects #604-606 & Sif #1. "Dr. Doom has committed barbaric atrocities against the Asgardians living in his realm of Latveria. Now Balder has marshaled his forces, and called upon the counsel of his general, Tyr, the God of War. Even the outcast Thor has rallied to the defense of his people. But what secret weapon has Doom wrought with secrets plundered from Asgard?! And whose side is the duplicitous Loki truly on? Also, finally restored to her own body, Sif sets out with Beta Ray Bill to fight her way back to true warrior's glory!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785143726 *'Siege: Thor' - Collects #607-610, plus New Mutants #11 & Siege: Loki. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148140 *'Thor: The World Eaters' - Collects #615-621 & #620.1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148396 *'Fear Itself: Journey Into Mystery' - Collects #622-626. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785148418 *'Journey Into Mystery: Fear Itself Fallout' - Collects #626.1 & 627-631. - WorldCat - ISBN 078515681X *'Journey Into Mystery: The Terrorism Myth' - Collects #632-636. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161066 *'Journey Into Mystery/New Mutants: Exiled' - Collects #637-638, plus Exiled #1 & New Mutants #42-43. "A forgotten hero returns! He’s mightier than Thor himself, but will the truth behind his exile consume them all? Gods are made mortal, with mutants their only hope for survival! Undead cannibals are on the loose, and San Francisco turned inside out by forbidden magic!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785165401 *'Journey Into Mystery: The Manchester Gods' - Collects #639-641, plus The Might Thor Annual #1. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161074 *'The Mighty Thor/Journey Into Mystery: Everything Burns' - Collects #642-645, plus The Mighty Thor #18-22. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161694 *'Journey Into Mystery Featuring Sif, vol. 1: Stronger Than Monsters' - Collects #646-650. "A new journey begins, starring Sif… the Berzerker?! When the latest crop of beasties besets Asgardia, our sword-slinging heroine leads the battle charge — but that no-holds-barred zeal for glory may be the very thing that brings the realm down around her winged helm! Finding herself newly minted with an ancient version of the Berzerker spell, Sif returns to an unsuspecting Midgard — and with no patience for relative peace, starts putting out fires with gasoline! And things heat up even more when our heroine falls in with a group of brutal Asgardian savages — and joins them in their millennia-old battle against monsters! But can the berzerkers keep their bloodlust in check? And can Sif master her new abilities and serve Asgard?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785161082 *'Journey Into Mystery Featuring Sif, vol. 2: Seeds of Destruction' - Collects #651-655. "Beta Ray Bill returns! After her recent misadventures, Sif is working on controlling her berserker rages. But when a certain hammer-wielding, space-faring ex shows up, all bets are off! Can the burly Bill and the scorching Sif deny their fiery past? Do they even want to? And when the mysterious spaceship the Ark turns against them, it’s all swords and hammers on deck as allies mutate, dead exes arise, and the ship gives up its secrets! To save the goddess Gaea, Sif and Beta Ray Bill race to stop the Ark — and the finish line is Asgardia! Plus: Volstagg’s daughter only wanted a midnight snack, but something is rampaging in the lower kitchens of Asgardia! Sif, Thor, the Warriors Three and more must join forces to chain the vicious beast once and for all." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785184473 *'Thor by Walter Simonson, vol. 1' - Collects #337-345. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785184600 *'Thor by Walter Simonson, vol. 2' - Collects #346-355. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785184619 *'Thor by Walter Simonson, vol. 3' - Collects #357-363, plus Balder the Brave #1-4. - *'Thor by Walter Simonson, vol. 4' - Collects #364-369 & 371-374. - *'Thor by Walter Simonson, vol. 5' - Collects #375-382. - *'Thor by Kieron Gillen Ultimate Collection' - Collects #604-614, plus New Mutants #11 & Siege: Loki. - WorldCat - ISBN 0785159223 *'Journey Into Mystery by Kieron Gillen: The Complete Collection, vol. 1' - Collects #622-636 & 626.1. - *'Journey Into Mystery by Kieron Gillen: The Complete Collection, vol. 2' - Collects #637-645, plus Exiled #1, New Mutants vol. 2 #42-34, and The Mighty Thor #18-22 & Annual #1. - *'Sif: Journey Into Mystery — The Complete Collection' - Collects #646-655. - Digital *'Thor Masterworks, vol. 1' - Collects #83-90. - - *'Thor: The Eternals Saga, Vol. 1' - Collects #283-291 & Annual #7. - *'Thor Visionaries - Walter Simonson, vol. 1' - Collects #337-348. - *'Thor Visionaries - Walter Simonson, vol. 2' - Collects #349-355, 357-359. - *'Thor Visionaries - Walter Simonson, vol. 3' - Collects #360-369. - *'Journey Into Mystery: Fear Itself' - Collects #622-626. - *'Journey Into Mystery: Fear Itself Fallout' - Collects #626.1 & 627-631. - *'The Mighty Thor/Journey Into Mystery: Everything Burns' - Collects #642-645, plus The Mighty Thor #18-22. - *'Journey Into Mystery Featuring Sif, vol. 1: Stronger Than Monsters' - Collects #646-650. - History Leftover Useful Information Creative Team Writer: Kathryn Immonen. Artist: Valerio Schiti. Covers: Jeff Dekal. Publishing History Published as: * Journey Into Mystery #1-125: 1952-1966. * Thor #126-502: 1966-1996. * Journey Into Mystery #503-521: 1996-1998 * Thor vol. 2 #1-85: 1998-2004 * Thor vol. 3 #1-12: 2007-2009 * Thor #600-621: 2009-2001 * Journey Into Mystery #622-655: 2011-2013 Future Publication Dates News & Features * 14 Aug 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=40445 Immonen Leads Sif on a Journey Into Mystery] * 14 Aug 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/new-journey-into-mystery-creative-team.html Marvel Reveals New Journey Into Mystery Creative Team] * 16 Apr 2012 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=38176 C2E2: Gillen & Fraction Burn "Everything" In Mighty Thor & Journey Into Mystery] * 07 Mar 2012 - [http://www.multiversitycomics.com/2012/03/kieron-gillen-charts-journey-into.html Kieron Gillen Charts a Journey Into Mystery] * 29 Feb 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/kieron-gillen-journey-into-mystery-120229.html Kieron Gillen Sends Journey Into Mystery Towards "Exiled"] * 13 Feb 2012 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/marvel-next-big-thing-reveal-120213.html New Mutants/'Journey Into Mystery'' Crossover Coming in May] * 17 Jan 2011 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=30375 Gillen Embarks on a Journey Into Mystery] * 11 Jun 2010 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/Thor-First-Thunder-Glass-100611.html Lightning Strikes Twice as Thor's Origin is Retold] * 26 Jun 2009 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=21780 JMS Confirms Thor Exit] * 04 Mar 2009 - Replacement Heroes: Thor * 19 Nov 2008 - Fraction Talks "God-Sized" Thor * 17 Oct 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/100817-JMS-on-Thor.html Holding the Hammer: JMS Talks Thor] * 25 Sep 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/090825-FractionThorGodSized.html Matt Fraction on Thor: God-Sized Special] * 29 Aug 2008 - [http://www.newsarama.com/comics/080829-DavisThor.html Alan Davis on Thor: Truth of History] * 26 Jun 2008 - Reflections: J. Michael Straczynski, Part I * 30 Apr 2008 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/?page=article&id=16236 Hammer Times Past: Fraction & Zircher on Thor: Ages of Thunder] * 24 May 2007 - [http://www.comicbookresources.com/news/newsitem.cgi?id=10661 Fallen Odinson: JMS talks Thor] Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *wikipedia:Thor (Marvel Comics) Category:Super-Hero